


Blaylock Place

by Madison Olson (Madison_Is_Rad)



Category: David Bowie (Musician), John Blaylock - Fandom, The Hunger (1983)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Classical Music, Comfort, Death, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Isolation, Self-Harm, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madison_Is_Rad/pseuds/Madison%20Olson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a curious young woman finds herself exploring the abandoned Blaylock Place, she learns that a dark secret is locked away in the attic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaylock Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is the first fanfiction I have ever posted onto any form of social media and I'm really scared/excited. I watched The Hunger for the first time a few nights ago and being a huge Bowie fan, I couldn't resist writing a story about it. I know the summary sucks (pun intended) and for that I apologize! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated so feel free to leave comments! Enjoy! :D

The lavish house had long since been abandoned by the mysterious and reclusive couple who once lived there. The townhouse was most commonly known as "Blaylock Place" which was home to a strikingly beautiful woman named Miriam and her handsome companion, John Blaylock. Together they taught classical music lessons in the elegant sitting room which was adorned with beautifully sewn tapestries as well as ancient paintings of a man and woman who pose an uncanny resemblance to the couple themselves. A mural of angels skillfully painted onto the high ceiling overlooked Miriam's grand piano and John's cello. Every few nights, if they listened carefully, citizens passing by Blaylock Place could hear John's sorrowful cello telling stories of a more difficult time. After the disappearance of Alice Cavender, a young violinist attending their class, John had also gone missing along with Miriam. But now something curious is happening in the attic of the forsaken Blaylock Place. A dark secret is biding it's time, waiting for the right moment to reveal itself. Yes, a curious thing is happening inside Blaylock Place indeed.


End file.
